A Tale of Two Wardens
by GildedJill
Summary: What happens when two worlds collide? The life of a noble who wanted freedom and the life of an Elf who just wanted to live. Two worlds brought together by circumstances beyond their control. to fight the greatest evil in all of Thedas. Along the journey, these two new Wardens will find not only respect and power, but love and friendship, in the most unexpected of times.
1. Chapter 1 - The Start of a New Life

**A Tale of Two Wardens  
>Chapter 1 - The Start of a New Life<strong>

The orange glow of the small fire washed over his pale skin, a stark contrast to the dark tan of his companion. The young face marked by deep bags under his eyes, masking the delicate beauty that Elven eyes naturally had. The vestiges of fatigue pulled at his face, only one day had passed but in that one day, everything changed. Theron's life had been normal for an elf, happy even, but now, now his family was pulled apart, his people in danger due to his actions, and he was on the way to become a Grey warden. When he woke up this morning, this was farther then the last thing he figured would happen.

"Theron, we are three days from Highever, and then we have a week's travel down to Ostagar," his companion spoke, breaking the silence of the night in their camp along the side of the road west of Denerim. Theron nodded, quickly glancing at his companion, the Warden-Commander of Ferelden, a strong but stoic man, the man who saved his life. Why exactly, he wasn't sure, all he knew was that his mother and Duncan were companions for a time, she had almost been inducted into the order. He couldn't help but question how different his life would have been. Could a Grey Warden even have children?

Duncan reached out and handed him a waterskin, "I'm sure you aren't used to long travels, you should keep hydrated."

The aching in his legs and feet that felt like it traveled up his whole body was proof of that. "Thank you," he whispered, his mouth dry, but not from thirst. He figured that Duncan wasn't going to make this a very talkative trip, but he was happy with that, at least for now. Now more than ever he wanted to be left to his thoughts. "_What would his mother have thought? Would she be proud that he had fought for his family and friends...would she be happy that he would be safe from the wrath of the guards...and joining this noble order_?" The questions had been plaguing his mind the whole day and would likely continue to, but he had no answers. Maybe he would figure out the answers in the next few days, he had to, as Duncan said, "A Grey Warden need be free from fear and regret, free from bindings and connections."  
>Without saying a word, Theron got up and laid down on the bedroll, one of the few things Duncan carried with him. "We walk again by dawn," Duncan said to him as his eyes shut. "If only I would wake up to Shianni in my face," he mumbled to himself and dozed off quickly, succumbing to fatigue.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2 - Life & Death in the Alienage

**A Tale of Two Wardens  
>Chapter 2 - Life and Death in the Alienage<strong>

"Maker's ass, Shianni!" Theron barked, spitting out some of the water that had poured into his mouth. Quickly he pulled off his wet shirt, revealing his lean and pale body. Even though his father was slightly better off than other alienage elves, they still were poorer than most Shems. He pulled over a rag and ran it over his face and arms, mopping up more of the water. "What the hell was that for?" he barked at his cousin, who was giggling to herself, their hair the same deep red though his seemed darker when sopped with water

"You were out cold, I needed to get you up! You do remember what day it is?" she asked him, handing him a spare shirt after placing down the empty cup that she splashed him with.

"How could I forget? The day I meet the woman I will be spending the rest of my life with! Oh and the best part? I'm meeting her for the first time today!" Theron threw up his arms in exasperation, still annoyed at the fact of his arrangement

"Oh hush, she'll be here soon with Soris's betrothed, I have to go get dressed, see you soon," she laughed and walked out. He could hear her saying goodbye to Cyrion, his father, on the way out. He glanced at the folded up package on his dresser, muttering out loud, "Shianni leave that?" He walked over, pulling on the string and letting the paper fall out to reveal his wedding clothes then lifting them out of the crumpled packaging and smiling, no one in the alienage could afford such nice clothing so it gave him a twinge of pride that he could wear this today.

A few moments later, Theron walked out into the "living room" of his home, hardly a living room to a normal household, but it was reasonable enough for the little home. Cyrion was there standing, clearly having been waiting for him to get up. "Morning, my son. It's the big day...oh I wish your mother was here. Adaia would have been so happy to see you getting married."

"I wish she was here too..." Theron sighed, thinking back to the day his mother died, but he forced the memory away, not wanting to sully the day with unpleasant thoughts, well, more unpleasant.

"You should probably go see Soris, its best we get this wedding done with quickly, less of a chance for you and Soris to run away!" Cyrion teased and shook his head, muttering, "Oh, Theron, it would be best...if you didn't tell your betrothed about what your mother taught you. We'll just look like a troublemaker, that's what lead to your mother dying."

Theron raised an eyebrow, "What my mother taught me? I have no clue what you are talking about." In fact he knew exactly what his father was talking about; his father was never a fan of the martial training and knife play that his mother taught him.

Cyrion wasn't fooled, letting out an exasperated sigh, "You know exactly what I'm talking about, and I know you are hiding a knife in your sleeve, I may be old, but I am not stupid." Cyrion squeezed the bridge of his nose and looked up at Theron, "Just, your mother was killed by those humans cause she acted like a troublemaker to them, and sometimes she was, bless her heart, but she was a quite fiery."

"Mother wasn't a troublemaker; it was the fault of those Shem who killed her," Theron barked, crossing his arm in defiance, feeling his mother's old blade tucked into his sleeve, the same blade that Cyrion had been referring to.

"Yes, of course son. But please, go find Soris. I will see you later, and remember that I love you," Cyrion muttered as he walked over and placed his hand on Theron's shoulder, holding it there for a moment and walking away. "I love you too, father," Theron muttered under his breath before walking out.

The Denerim Alienage, the home of free elves. Though free was a matter of perspective, most of the homes were very rough wooden shacks, put in every inch where space could be found, creating an unorganized mess of apartments, but it was home, and most of the people here made it the best they could. He started walking down the street, his eyes running around to see the people slowly gathering at the stage near Hahren Valendrian's home, the shadow of the Vhenadahl washed over it, a real thing of beauty in the poor alienage. The giant tree created a wave of shadows as its leaves danced in the sun. He stopped walking for a moment to chuckle as he remembered the time he and Shianni decided to see who could climb highest on the Vhenadahl while Soris judged from below, leaving The Hahren walked out just as Shianni was supposed to grab a branch, the same Theron was about to grab and they both stumbled down. Later that night all three were chewed out by Cyrion and Valendrian, it was a pleasant memory of a simpler time.

"Just look at his face, he looks exactly like Adaia." Theron heard someone say so he quickly turned around to see an older couple. "Excuse me? Did you know my mother?" He asked and the two elves looked up at him. The she-elf walked forward and cleared her throat, "Oh hello there, my name is Dilweyn and this is my husband Gethon. You probably don't remember us, but we knew your mother." "I'm sorry, I don't really remember my mother or father mentioning you," he apologized while watching the two older elves. "Adaia was such a great woman, it's a shame she couldn't be here to see this," Dilweyn continued with her arms crossed as Gethon walked up, holding out a small bag. "We have a wedding gift for you, here," Gethon explained and slipped a small brown coinpurse into Theron's waiting hand. "We are going to go visit your father, it was nice meeting you," the two of them said as they walked away, leaving Theron with his mouth hanging open. "Well alright then..." he muttered to himself and opened the small purse. With a quick flip he poured the coins out into his hand and slowly started counting them. It wound up having thirty silver; it was a very generous gift from an elf.

"Theron! Hey!" a familiar voice called out, making Theron quickly turn around and smile, seeing his cousin come walking over. He walked forward and they met for a quick embrace, the coinpurse still in his hand. Both of them were lean and skinny, but Soris was notably gaunter and weak compared to Theron's stronger and lithe build. "Ah, so there is my lucky cousin, you ready to go end our independence?" Soris asked.

"Sadly we must, unless you want to go run away," Theron offered, more as a joke than anything, but a month back when Cyrion joined Valendrian in telling them that their arrangements were made, they were seriously considering it. Though it was a thought that quickly ended when Alarith told them the story of how he met with the Dalish, brutal bandits for the most part. "I'm sure the Dalish would like my skills. Yours? Well...I'm sure they have laundry," he teased his cousin, making Soris respond with a quick jab to his gut

"From what Shianni said; you have no reason to run! Your betrothed is a gift from the maker himself, mine on the other hand is a dying mouse," Soris bemoaned but let out sigh of defeat and looked up. "Who was that couple you were speaking to?"

"I'm not totally sure, friends of my mother. They gave me a nice wedding gift," Theron said and shook the small purse, the beautiful sound of coins bumping against each other rang from the bag and brought a smile to Soris's face. "Well looks like you are going to be buying our feast tonight," Soris teased

Theron was about to respond when from across the Vhenadahl he heard a screech, both of their heads turned to the source. "That sounds like Shianni!" Soris yelled and Theron loosened the knife hidden against his wrist as they began to run across the alienage, only to see Shianni and a few other women getting accosted by a group of Shems.

Theron felt Soris grab onto his wrist and begin to protest about getting involved, but he pulled away and walked up. "Get off of them," Theron barked and tried to put on his most confident face but he could tell this Shem was someone of importance. Elegant and fashionable clothing, a perfectly cropped hair cut but even more telling was the air of confidence and arrogance he wore that was more obvious than the color of his clothes. Just from the man's gaze, Theron could tell that he had an utter disdain for the people beneath him. One of the two men with him made a grab for Shianni as she pulled away, quickly skittering to the side. Theron hoped it was to get help.

"Do you know who I am, knife ear?" the Shem barked at him, "I'm Vaughan Kendells, the Arl of Denerim's son, and because my father is gone, I have the power of the Arl!" Vaughan laughed manically and turned to face some of the alienage women as well as others that Theron didn't recognize. Soris was standing back, his face almost as green as his outfit from his nerves. "Come on boys, grab a whore!" Vaughan barked to his boys with a sickening grin. "Now look at this elf, so weak and...vulnerable," Vaughan muttered as he neared one of them, the emphasis on the word as he placed his thick hand on one of the bridesmaid's cheeks was enough to make Theron even more furious. With the knife in his hand he began to walk forward to stop this, when all of a sudden there was a loud crack and Vaughan crashed to the ground. An odd gurgle fell from lips and Theron saw Shianni standing there behind where Vaughan was standing with the broken end of a bottle in her hand.

"Look what you did, you crazy Knife-ear!" one of Vaughan's companions barked, making Shianni drop the bottle. All the confidence and adrenaline she just had was gone at the realization of her actions. Theron quickly slid the dagger into its sheath without anyone seeing and beckoned Soris over to help them lift the body. As they lifted him he up, he looked up at Vaughan's lackeys and said, "Now I'm sure the Arl's son would probably prefer to have it a secret that a little Elven girl floored him, so get him out and no one will speak of this." They lifted Vaughan into the arms of his companions, both of them glaring daggers at Shianni. The poor girl was standing there shaking, her face flushed with embarrassment that was almost as red as her hair. "You'll regret this, bitch!" they yelled with Vaughan hanging from their arms.

Soris began to stumble, ready to pass out as the nerves got to him. "Go check the others," Theron called out, bringing Soris back to his senses as he walked over to Shianni. "Shianni, it's ok, shh," Theron whispered to her, trying to reassure her with a gentle hand on her shoulder, just like Cyrion did to him this morning. Soon Shianni looked up and nodded and quietly muttered, "I have to...have to wash up. I'll...I'll see you in a bit." Shianni walked away with some of the other women to wash up. Theron let out an exasperated sigh and glanced up over at Soris who was speaking to two women he didn't recognize. With another sigh, Theron ran his fingers through his long red hair and made his way over, catching the butt end of what Soris was saying.

"Yes, yes it does seem like the Arl's son was drinking too early," Theron joked as he walked over and turned to face the women. One was dark skinned with a small sharp face, almost like a mouse and he couldn't help but chuckle at the accuracy of the description as Soris introduced her as Valora, his betrothed. "So this beauty must be Nesiara," Theron beckoned to the woman who stood before him, Shianni wasn't wrong, she was incredibly beautiful, especially for an elf as they are famous for more delicate beauty. Large hazel eyes stared up at him, cascaded on both sides with her blond hair that perfectly fit with her light skin. Slowly he leaned in and placed a soft kiss to her cheek. Nesiara let out a cute laugh and blushed as Soris patted Theron's back and said, "Well I'll leave you to meet your betrothed, see you later cousin." Soris waved and walked away with Valora in tow

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you. I heard a lot about you," Nesiara said as she brushed a small piece of hair behind her ear. "May I ask? Are you nervous about this?" She asked, her voice was smooth and calming. "A little, but less now that I saw you," Theron smiled, might as well start off on a good foot, he thought. "My father said you come from Highever? How is the Alienage there?"

"It's rather nice, for an alienage of course," Nesiara laced her fingers into his hand and smiled up at him as they walked into the shade of the Vhenadahl, little dancing shadows were moving around him from the breeze through the leaves. "The Cousland family is incredibly kind to the elves of Highever, very little prejudice there. So yes, it's nice. I would ask about this alienage, but I saw the Arl's son..." she whispered but it couldn't help but make Theron laugh, "It isn't that bad, it's family, I'm sure it'll become family for you too."

They continued speaking for a little while when Soris walked over and put his hand on Theron's shoulder, squeezing it to get his attention. "Yes, Soris?" Theron asked, turning to face him "I hate to interrupt, but we have more company," Soris whispered and beckoned with a small gesture of his head to the Shem standing a little ways down. This time unlike the pompous Arl's son, there stood a broad shouldered older man, his chin decorated by a well-trimmed beard and a gold ring adorning his ear, probably worth as much as most elves' month salary. What really caught his eye were the silver and steel armor set and the two swords at his back. Theron quickly nodded to Soris and bid goodbye to Nesiara with a kiss on her cheek.

Soris looked to Theron as they walked up, whispering just for him to hear, "He is armed…and armored." The nerves were starting to break through his voice as Theron turned around, "We have to though, just get the unpleasantness out of the way." Theron cleared his throat, "Excuse me, but we have to ask you to leave. Shems aren't going to be very comfortable here right now." Theron watched as the man ran his deep brown eyes over the two, taking in every detail of what he saw. "We are celebrating weddings!" Soris added and the man started laughing in a relaxed but confident voice, "Oh? And why would I have to do that?" He asked in a way that made it seem like he was daring them on. Theron could tell that Soris's momentary confidence was waning, so he responded, "We have had problems with your kind today, so please, it's nothing personal." The man laughed and shook his head, returning with, "I'm sorry; I have no intention of leaving." Theron sighed and felt his eyebrows creasing from annoyance. Slowly the dagger slipped out of his arm bracer and he walked a few steps forward, right up to the man, his armor glowing slightly from a line of sun on it. "I'm asking again, please," demanded Theron with a quick upward glance to meet his gaze, a nervous drip of sweat sliding down his temple

Footsteps cracked against the dirt behind Theron as the man's eyes lifted off of his face and to whoever was behind, "Keeping his cool in the face of an unknown and armed enemy? A true gift, wouldn't you say, Valendrian." Soris's eyes shot open and even Theron stepped back a bit at the revelation that the Shem was friends with the Hahren. "It would be better for the world to have more people who could stay their blade," responded Valendrian

Theron felt a rock form in his throat and Soris was staring wide eyed at him. "We had no idea you were friends with that Hahren, I apologize," Theron said and offered a quick bow but the man raised his hand, gesturing to stop. "No need, I wasn't being entirely forthcoming and your worries were well placed." Theron looked over at Valendrian who was laughing, "Soris, Theron, may I introduce you to Duncan, Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens."

"A Grey Warden? By the maker, what would someone like you be doing here?" Theron questioned as he tried to compose himself, having heard some stories of the Wardens and the skill they were renowned for. "Yes Duncan that is a good question," Valendrian added and Duncan looked down, his brow furrowing with a clearly dark thought, "I believe the terrible has begun, there are Darkspawn rising in the south and King Cailan has called for all Grey Warden. I have come looking for recruits on my way to Highever and then I will be heading down south to the ruins of Ostagar."

Theron was about to make mention of his own skills when Valendrian looked up to Duncan, cutting him off, "I'm sorry old friend, but this is an awkward time, we are celebrating a wedding, two of them actually." Theron glanced at Valendrian and if he didn't know better, it was almost like he was stopping Duncan from asking about him.  
>"Ah yes, of course, go with your ceremonies, my issues can come after," Duncan told Valendrian who let out a sigh of relief, "Well thank you, come on you two, time to get ready." Valendrian beckoned Soris and Theron to move away and get ready.<p>

"I'll be there in a few minutes; I want to ask Duncan some questions, if that is ok?" Theron asked and looked up at the older man. What anxiety Theron had before was replaced with interest and curiosity. "That's fine, of course," Duncan said as Valendrian and Soris walked off to finish preparations.

Theron cleared his throat, letting his eyes run over Duncan's armor before beginning, "Can anyone become a grey warden, as it is a noble order, and I would figure you have to be pretty highborn...?" Theron asked nervously but to his surprise Duncan shook his head, responding with, "Quite the opposite actually. The Grey Wardens are all equal, no matter where they come from. You give up your life to face war with the Darkspawn…and sometimes that could lead to some very desperate measures Though to answer your question, no, we take anyone with the will and strength to become a warden, from nobles to carta thugs." Theron listened intently closely and when Duncan was finished, Theron asked, "What about elves? Are there any famous elven Wardens?" Again, much to Theron's surprise, Duncan nodded, "The Elven Grey Warden, Garahel, led the world against the fourth blight, four hundred years ago. His name is still sung in songs of joy as the savior of us all." Theron smiled at the idea, "Oddly, I've never heard that story here; you'd think it would be a popular story in the alienage," Theron remarked and realized Duncan was staring into his eyes. "I knew your mother, you know. That is how I recognized you. You have to same bearing as she did, as well as her eyes. I once tried to recruit your mother, but Valendrian stopped me by rushing ahead her marriage, as there was no blight then, it was not something I could push. We fought together a few times, she was impeccably well skilled. Did she teach you?" Theron's eyes opened wide with pride and he nodded, "Yes, she trained me as a rogue like she was." In just that instance, Theron slid the blade out of his sleeve and swung it at a wood post, running the thin silvery metal perfectly through an old wood mark. "I don't get to use them much, sadly," Theron mentioned as he walked over to pull the blade out and return it to its sheath. "Yes, I can imagine. Though that isn't necessarily a bad thing, might I ask, how did your mother die?" Duncan asked and it made Theron stop in his tracks, the memory flashing back to the day she died in front of his eyes. "I should go attend my own wedding, can we continue speaking later?" He asked and Duncan nodded, "Good luck today." With a quick shake of his head, he pushed the thought away and walked to the stage to meet with Soris. "So what is the great Commander like?" Soris prodded as Theron walked over, "Seems like a good man, very respectable…but intense."

Nesiara walked up with Valora and everyone took their place, her arm slipping into his. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see his father smiling at him while Mother Boann walked up the stage, the only chantry priest who would be willing to come to the alienage. She took her place next to Valendrian as he walked to the center of the stage and started speaking to the crowd of elves. "Friends and family, today we celebrate not only this joining, but the bond of kind and Kin. We are a free people, but this was not always so. Andraste, bride of the maker, was the one who led us to freedom from servitude. So remember, that as our community grows, its strength lies in tradition, and each other."

Theron held Nesiara close through the whole speech as Mother Boann stood up and raised her hand and start to chant a small rite from the Chant of Light, only to be interrupted by the sounds of marching. "Excuse me, Milord, this is an unexpected surprise!" she exclaimed and Soris called out to Theron, "Look who it is!"

Theron looked up and saw Vaughan and his lackeys, along with a few of his guards, all of them wearing the same disgusting scowl as they stared at the women. "I apologize, Mother, but we are having a party and are dreadfully short on…. female company," Vaughan snickered, the sound was even more horrid and cruel then what was heard before. One of the lackeys walked over and pulled Nesiara and Valora away as Mother Boann yelled, "Milord! This is a wedding!" For most people, insulting a mother of the chantry was too far but Vaughan simply walked over to her and smiled, "If you want to play dress up, that's fine, but don't pretend this is a real wedding." Mother Boann was pulled away, albeit a bit gentler, by a knight as Vaughan looked around, asking, "Where is the bitch that bottled me?" One of the other lackeys grabbed Shianni and yelled for his attention. "Good..." Vaughan muttered as he faced Theron. "I believe I owe you something," he laughed and punched Theron hard in the gut, leaving him coughing and writhing on the floor. Vaughan turned and faced his companions as they were holding the two betrothed women and a few bridesmaids and called out, "Let's go boys!"

Everything had gone black as Vaughan's fist met his gut and hours might have passed before Soris nudged him awake. "What...?" Theron groaned from the pain when it all came back, Vaughan took the women away. Forcing the pain to the back of his mind, he shot up and yelled, "Where is that bastard?!" Over in the distance the Hahren and Duncan were talking as elves yelled around them.

Theron reached up and grabbed Soris's outstretched hand to pull himself off the ground. Broken tankards were strewn around the ground as they walked to the massed crowd. "We need to help our women!" One of the men yelled when all of a sudden Elva barked, "You're mad! You'll get us all killed!" Valendrian hushed her down, "Elva, these people have a right to defend their women. Ah, Theron, it's good to see you are ok," he said and Theron nodded, looking up to Duncan. "We need to save them, will you help us?" Theron pleaded, aware of the skill that he must have had to be not only a Grey Warden, but the Ferelden Commander. "I'm sorry, I can't join you. Grey Wardens can't get involved, it upsets out neutrality, but I also cannot stand by while depravity occurs. I'll offer you two my longsword and bow, but how you handle it is left to your skills." With a quick nod, Theron reached out and grabbed the sword, sliding it into his belt while Soris took the bow and quiver. "I can help you get in; I work at the Arl's palace," a young boy called out and Valendrian waved him over, turning to Theron and said, "Theron, so this is your plan?" "Yes, Hahren, we can't leave them. We have all heard stories of the...tastes that Vaughan had, only a few weeks back the smith's daughter was found dead after being with him."

Soon after, Soris and Theron had snuck through to the side of the Arl's palace. From the side they were standing; the palace was very even and symmetrical, the cold stone brick running alongside everything. "Soris, do you think this will end badly for the alienage?" Theron asked as he held his blades out in front of himself, the knife in his left hand and the longsword from Duncan in his right. Soris sighed, "Can it end well?" They both looked down the garden, surprisingly there were few guards, most likely because they had been taken to Ostagar, so they slowly crept to the door that the boy directed them to when all of a sudden there was a loud bark and a deep yell. "Maker's ass!" Theron spit and threw his knife, piercing the mabari's fur with a loud whine as an arrow buried itself in the arm of the guard. Theron ran forward and pulled the dagger from the hound and in the same movement, cut the guards arm with the longsword, the armor buffered it but the shock was enough time Theron needed to bury the dagger in his neck. A spray of warm blood shot onto his hand as he backed away, letting the guard fall down on top of his hound with a dying gurgle.

Theron looked over to Soris who was clearly beginning to panic, muttering to himself, "We...we killed them..." Theron tried to get some of the blood off of his hands before putting it on Soris's shoulder to try and reassure him. "We have to do this," Theron said turned away, searching the guard, taking some money and anything of value as Soris stood watch. After taking out two more guards and their hounds, they snuck through the garden and got to the unguarded kitchen door. After making short work of the lock with the lockpicking skills that came from his mother, they got in. The guard inside was sitting on a couple of boxes, a bottle of whiskey dropped on the floor from his empty hand. Crouched down, Theron slowly walked over and placed his hand over the guard's mouth. "I don't need to kill you," he muttered to himself and grabbed the bottle and smacked it over the guard's head. "That'll keep him out for a while…this must be the kitchens," He whispered to Soris and opened the door, revealing an old fat shem, the cook probably, who was in the middle of barking at a servant in front of the firepit. "You two are late!" the cook yelled as he turned around and then staggered back, "Why are you covered in blo—Urgh," the chef groaned and fell forward, his head falling into a pile of dough which coughed up bits of flour into the air. Behind where he was standing, stood the elven servant with his fists braced. Slowly, he looked up at Theron and Soris and lowered them. "You don't know how long he has had that coming. The women, right? It's who you are looking for? They were taken to Vaughan's quarters. I'm getting out of here before the storm hits," The assistant explained and he began to walk away but Theron stopped him, placing his hand on the servant's shoulder to give him a quick thanks.

"We should change into cleaner clothes," Theron said then looked to the side, to make sure no one was coming while Soris reached into a bag they were given by Valendrian. They pulled off the bloody clothes and stashed them in a bag of grain in the dusty old larder, not something that seemed to be checked often. Theron quickly turned to Soris and said, "Time to act like proper servants. I was in here once with father when his lord was visiting the Arl, we should head to the armory, get gear, and then fight the rest of our way to Vaughan." The two of them finished getting changed, sliding the weapons under their clothes as best as possible. Soris had to ditch the bow and Theron had to ditch the longsword, but there would be weapons they could take from the armory, Soris put his hand on Theron's arm and nodded, trying to look confident, "I'm with you cousin, you lead just...just don't die."  
>Soris and Theron walked out of the kitchens as three guards were walking in their general direction. "Out of my way! Bloody knife ears, cuff the lot of em, I say!" One of them barked as the others nodded in agreement, walking away they added, "Cut off their lil spikey ears as well!" They all laughed and clanked mugs, ignoring Soris and Theron who faced similar insults all the way to the armory. "Excuse me, messere...my lord Kendells asked us to clean up in here for when his father comes back," Theron whispered to the guard as he pulled away from the straw sack. "Wha? Damn...I got to loosen up this armor," the guard muttered, passing them by as they slipped in. "Come on, let's quickly change." Theron walked over to one of the armor stands and picked out the smallest set possible, strapping the leather set of armor over his clothes. Normally you were supposed to where a set of comfortable linens and have properly fitted armor, but this would have to do. His blade fit into its slot on the back and after he grabbed a sword from one of the stands, he positioned it next to the dagger. He glanced over and saw Soris had slipped on a large Chainmail and was holding a crossbow. "It's better than nothing!" Theron yelled and they walked out, ready to fight.<p>

A few dead guards later they were in the royal suite of the palace, Theron looked over as a much heavily armored guard stood over at a metal door, the vault possibly. "Get his attention," Theron whispered and in response Soris shot out a bolt into a shield above the guard's head, catching the guard by surprise as Theron charged with his blades out, but when his long sword met the armor, it didn't slide in or even stagger him, the metal plates easily deflecting the blow. Theron was quickly knocked aside by the guard's shield and the man laughed as his lifted his blade above Theron, holding it out to show his power. That moment was all he needed, Theron kicked out, sweeping the man off his feet and making him fall like a block of metal in his thick armor. Quickly slipping the dagger against the Man's throat he looked into his eyes. "I won't kill you, is that Vaughan's room?" Theron asked and pulled a key off of the guard's chain and threw it to Soris. The man nodded "Maker spites you, Knife-ear! You'll die for this!" the guard barked and spit into Theron's face, who was silent for a moment and then the blade was shoved into the guard's throat, ending his life in an instant, some of the blood shooting out onto Theron's hands. Theron wiped his face, spit on the floor and muttered, "Wrong move."

"Soris, what's in the vault?" Theron asked and looked over to see a pile of gems and gold, his mouth watered at the thought of all the things he could do with that money but he shook his head to knock the dreams away. "We can't take it all, but we'll get some when we leave, first comes Vaughan," Theron said and bit his lip anxiously. Soris nodded in agreement and they walked across the chamber and kicked the door in, the only thing Theron could think was that it was a good thing they hadn't eaten today.

One of the women lay dead at their feet, her back at an awkward angle and bruises on her face and down her arms, over in the back of the room, the other women were all shackled to the wall by a series of chains. Vaughan and his lackeys stood over a quivering and bloody Shianni, the skirt of her dress ripped up and her cheek cut and bruised. "Get the hell away from her!" Theron barked and one of Vaughan's lackeys laughed, "It's that elf you knocked out!" "Yes, I realize that Braden. I also can see they are covered in enough blood to fill a tub!" Vaughan yelled and turned away from Shianni, saying, "Now I'm sure you are a reasonable man, how about I pay you…say 40 sovereigns and you turn away, we return the woman, a little worse for wear, but alive, tomorrow." A look of disgust formed on his face as he made the offer, but no one expected Theron to swing out his arm, leaving a blade buried in Braden's chest. "Does that give you an answer?" Theron barked and drew his longsword, charging at Vaughan while the other lackey ran to Soris. "Bad move knife ear!" Vaughan barked and blocked Theron's blade with a dagger taken from his thigh. Vaughan was big, but not skilled, his form sloppy, so with an unsportsmanlike kick, Vaughan was on the floor. "I hope the Arl is happy when he comes home from Ostagar," Theron whispered and there may have been a moment of fear or regret on Vaughan's face, but all Theron saw was the blood as he picked up Vaughan's blade and pushed it through his chest, ripping muscles and bone as a slow gurgle rolled from his lips, the blood spreading out onto the carpet. The image of the dead elf and Shianni all battered and bruised fueled an anger inside of him that he had never felt before, taking the blade out of the man's stomach and shoving it in again and again, the blood splashing onto his face. When he felt his nerves calm down, he looked up, feeling the blood from Vaughan drip down his cheek, Shianni was laying on her back but when Theron faced her, she started to back away, muttering, "No more blood…no more blood…" "Shianni, it's your cousin, Theron," he said and started to walk over to her, but it only made her back away more, swinging her arms out in front of her and muttering incoherently. "Take care of her…" Theron mentioned to Soris as he got up and walked to the other end of the room and started washing the blood off of his face and hands in the washbowl, the blood turning a deep red from the thick blood. Theron turned around to see Shianni shaking in Soris's arms, holding her skirt closed. After having calmed down slightly, he walked over to Vaughan's corpse and pulled the key out of his pocket. The key fit the shackles holding the four remaining women and they smashed to the floor with a bang. "Come on, we have to escape quietly and quickly," muttered Theron as they all looked at him with a fusion of relief and shock.

The sun was beginning to set down in the sky, small rays of orange and gold at the horizon, accenting them as they got back to the Alienage, many glares and looks were aimed at them as they walked home. Valendrian was at the gate with Cyrion who ran forward and started looking over Theron for any wounds. "I'm fine father...take Shianni," he whispered, his voice still shaky. Duncan and Valendrian stared at them. Cyrion took Shianni in his arms and carried her home as the two men walked over. "This will end bad...we have to run, or something, we had to kill Vaughan," Theron told Valendrian as Duncan stood quietly, listening intently, his deep brown eyes constantly focused on Theron. "That might not be so," Duncan muttered and whispered to Valendrian, not loud enough for Theron to hear. Soris walked up to Theron, looking even more pale than usual and the bags under their eyes were growing from exhaustion. "Cousin, you were always my hero as a child. Now it is just official," Soris laughed and reached out to hug Theron, as he pulled away, he added, "If we don't make it out of this, at least we got rid of the pig."

A few minutes of silence passed and then the gates of the alienage opened to reveal a troop of guards. The lieutenant of the group, an older man with a thick set of white and grey hair falling from his chin, walked up. "Valendrian, a trail of blood runs through the Arl's home and we know the culprit is here." Valendrian stepped forward and stared at the guard but before he could try and come up with excuses, Theron walked up and presented the blood covered blade to the guards, admitting the truth, "I did it, when our women were taken; I stole this blade from the Grey Warden and slew Vaughan Kendells." If the guard didn't have his chin held up by his helmet, his mouth would've fallen open in shock. "One elf did all that?" The captain asked and Valendrian nodded, a proud smile on his face from Theron's willingness to stay honest to protect Soris and the others, "Not all of us are helpless." The captain stood up and turned to Theron, taking the sword. "Well you are either brave or stupid, but come on," The captain beckoned and Theron started walking but Duncan put his arm out, gaining the captain's attention, "A word captain?" The old warden beckoned to the captain who let out a sigh as he walked forward. "I would like to invoke the rite of conscription; I'll take this prisoner into my custody." This time the captain's mouth did fall open; his gauntleted hand reached up to squeeze the bridge of his nose in exasperation. "I can't argue it cause you have the right, but get him out by night. The people will want blood," The captain barked and ordered his troops out, muttering about the paperwork as he walked.

"What did you do, Duncan?" Theron asked as the gates slammed shut and Valendrian walked forward, letting out a sigh, "Well looks like you got your recruit, shame I couldn't stop you this time." Duncan laughed and then looked to him, explaining, "I saved your life, Grey Wardens have a royal right called the rite of conscription, we can induct anyone into the order as a recruit, but it can't be freely used lest we lose our right to work in Ferelden. You should get your things and say goodbye to your family, we have to leave." Duncan took Valendrian to the side and they spoke amongst themselves as Soris walked up to him.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye Cousin." Soris acknowledged as he walked up, placing his hand on Theron's shoulder and saying, "Who'd have thought, you'd become a Grey Warden." Theron laughed and shrugged. "Maybe I'll do something good, what will you do?" He asked Soris as he grabbed a cloth and started cleaning his mother's dagger of the crusted blood. Soris began to walk away after responding with, "I'm getting married and settling down, that's for sure! Valora is a good woman. I...I'll see you when you go, go check on Shianni."

Theron walked over to his house and saw his father leaning against the wall. "My son, I never thought it would end up like this..." Cyrion lamented, the sadness clear in his father's eyes. "Father, I had to do it...I had to. Mother would've been proud..." Theron laid his hand on his father's shoulder; it almost looked like his grey hair grew grayer in the last few hours. "Yes she would have. Let's go inside and see Shianni and Nesiara, shame...she'd have been a good wife," He sighed as they walked in.

With a tight embrace Theron looked down at Nesiara, saying, "I'm really sorry it turned out this way, what will you do?" She looked up at him with her bright hazel eyes and smiled, "I'll probably stay for a while, maybe start a business with Valora. I'll be ok; your father is letting me stay here for now. Grey Warden, eh? You're a big deal now." She teased and brushed her lips against his cheek, bringing a smile to his face. Theron walked past her to the bed where Shianni was laying, anxious to face her after what had just happened but thankfully she looked up at him with a soft smile, her voice was still shaky and it was clear no one would be getting close to her for a while, "You're a hero...you really are..." Shianni tried to brighten her smile, but she couldn't, "Did you kill them?" she asked. Even though it was rather macabre, Theron nodded "Like the pigs they were." He reaches out and kissed her cheek, "Be well cousin, I love you," he whispered and left her as she lay down in the bed.

As Theron began to walk out, Cyrion handed him a small brown box, wrapped in an old cloth, "This was your mother's family heirloom. I was going to give you it later after the wedding." The box was set on the table and the wrapping quickly ripped off to reveal a beautiful silver and blue dagger, the blade gave off an otherworldly glow as it was picked up and slide onto the back sheath. "It was lyrium enchanted, good luck son. I love you." Theron hugged Cyrion tight and walked out after saying I love you.

With the ragtag leather armor and glowing blade at his back, plus a bag with some clothes, Theron walked to Duncan, "It's time to go then." He couldn't help but sigh as they walked out of the Alienage, his home for his entire life, but that is how it goes, nothing stays forever.

With a quick stop at Wade's armor shop, Theron was fitted into a proper leather suit, tight and crisp from how new it was, but much better fitting then the old suit he salvaged. Along with a new sword, steel and curved to fit his style, it was slid next to his dagger as well as a few throwing knives, all place for easy access.

"Where do we go to now, Duncan?" Theron asked as they left the city. Duncan looked down at Theron and then straight ahead, "A few days trip to Highever and then a week across the Bannorn to Ostagar."**  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3 - The Couslands

**A Tale of Two Wardens  
>Chapter 3 - The Couslands <strong>

The shield bearing the Cousland crest, two laurel wreaths in the shape of wings over the black background, met the sword strike and parried it, knocking its sender back. "Got to do better than that!" a warm female voice yelled from behind her helm and swung out with her shield, bashing the arm of the combatant open, followed quickly by her sword, the tip pressing against her opponent's throat. "My win, Fergus," Lara Cousland said as she pulled off her helm, dropping it to the ground and removed her blade away from her older brother's throat. Her long brown hair cascaded down her back as she grabbed a rag and wiped at the sweat and grime on her forehead. "Damn it sister, you got me again, what is this? Five times in a row?" Fergus laughed as his little boy ran over and jumped into his arms. "Daddy, did Auntie Lara beat you again?" Oren asked as he bounced against his dad's arm. "Yes, yes she did," Fergus admitted, but was laughing at the same time.

"I believe you mean I utterly trounced you!" Lara yelled from the well at the end of the field, washing the sweat off of her after pulling out of the heavy chainmail she normally wore to change into a more comfortable leather jerkin. "Don't let it get to your head; I'll get you one of these days," Fergus yelled back and started to walk out of the field. "I'll see you later. Shame you aren't coming with me to Ostagar, you'd do well there," Fergus called out as he began walking away.

"Wait!" she yelled and ran over to Fergus and Oren. "What do you mean I'm not going with you to Ostagar? I'm a much better fighter!" she started yelling at him as Oren jumped down. Large calloused hands reached out and cupped Lara's shoulders. "Sister, sister calm down, please," Fergus whispered and Lara took a deep breath and focused on her brothers deep brown eyes, exactly identical to hers. "Why wasn't I told?" She pleaded and Fergus shrugged, "Go ask father, he was waiting in the main hall for Howe to get here." A wrinkle formed at her nose from the disgust that name brought up. "Oh great, now I will be arguing with father AND dealing with him trying to match me with those asinine children," she muttered and spat on the ground to get the thought out of her head. "Go go, it'll annoy you until you do," Fergus beckoned to the door out of the yard. "Auntie Lara is so much fun! She isn't delicate like mommy!" Oren laughed as he looked up to his father. "Just don't tell mommy you said that."

Lara marched down the hall of the castle; anger fueled her movement as she tried to come up with the proper words to convince her father with. "_What a fool! I'm much better then Fergus! Leave your heir here and let me fight!_" she thought as she composed herself, her hair pulled back as she marched into the main hall. "Father, a word please!" she yelled, looking around to see her father, Teyrn Bryce Cousland, speaking to his old friend Arl Howe. Bryce turned to her and crossed his arms, looking at her curiously as he ran his fingers through his neatly trimmed goatee, his hair a beautiful shade of grey, a recent change, she realized. The same deep brown eyes that she and Fergus had were staring at her as she began to pout, purposely not acknowledging Howe. "Fergus just told me that I'm not going down to fight! That is absurd! He is your heir, he has a family, and I'm a much better fighter than he is!" Lara yelled at her father who started laughing in response to her pleas. "Don't laugh! I'm being serious!" she barked up at him as he rubbed his forehead, slowly regaining composure

"I'm sorry, Lara. I can't help but laugh, ah, you remind me of your mother so much right now. She used to yell at me the same way. But you understand, I need you here because there will only be a small force of guards. Use that incredible skill and defend my treasures." Bryce knew she was going to hear and was already planning ahead for this. "This is a possible blight. And if it does go bad, I trust you to take care of this castle." The genuine concern in his eyes was enough to trip her logic. "Father….come on, be reasonable, I don't need to be here to protect the castle and mother," Lara said as she walked closer to her father. Bryce placed his hand on her arm and looked into her eyes, silently pleading her to calm down. "Lara, we both know that if something happens down south then I will be leaving Highever in your command, it isn't what you want, but we have to sometimes suffer it." She looked into his eyes and sighed, knowing that as much as she could cause a bluster, his logic was strong enough.

"Fine..." Lara admitted defeat and turned to face Arl Howe, trying to hold back the look of disgust for him. "Greetings Arl Howe, sorry to interrupt," she said while glancing over at him, typical Howe, well groomed and organized, trying to show off more power than he had, his crooked nose the prominent feature on his face, father had always promised to tell her the story of how it got broken but never returned on it, a medal hanging from his neck, an award given to him during the fight to free Ferelden. "It's no problem, My Lady. You know I should've brought Thomas with me, he was asking about you," he muttered at her with a false look of interest in his eyes. That was it, all the disgusting memories flew back to her, of all of Howe's children, Thomas took after Howe the most, Nathaniel was quiet but respectable, Delilah was pompous, but Thomas was downright power hungry and lecherous. Knowing where the topic of conversation was heading, she shook her head and laughed, "I've no interest in an arranged marriage." The bluntness made Bryce turn around and start choking on the brandy he was sipping. Howe's face barely changed, just the smirk washed away a bit, "You're right Bryce; she is a lot like Eleanor." Bryce turned around after regaining composure and beamed, "My daughter's a firebrand for sure. Speaking of which, stay for a moment sweetheart." She sighed and leant against the wall, her kite shield and sword pressing against her back. He laughed and looked to Howe, "Ah, but what were you telling me before, old friend?"

"My troops are going to be a day or two late, I do apologize but we had some issues with tax levies that we didn't reinforce in time," said Arl Howe as they spoke. Lara listened intently to the discussed battle plans. "_If Fergus was in her place, he would be yawning and not paying attention. The reasoning was understandable enough as to why she was to be left here, Fergus could lead the troop's fine, but he wouldn't be able to command a small force, not that an attack was likely._" Lara mused and continued to lean against the wall, slowly fading into day dreams as Howe and her father reminisced about their time fighting in the revolution. "...but then we were fighting Orlesians...not monsters," Howe muttered with a tone of disgust, the equal ground that Orlesians and Darkspawn held in the mind of Howe was enough to make her chuckle.

A guard marched in and walked to Bryce, "Milord, your guest is here." "Let them in," Bryce beckoned and the door to the main hall opened wide, quickly standing straight she saw the guest. A dark skinned man with deep black hair pulled into a ponytail with a neatly trimmed beard. A face scarred from battles, not only physical but emotional, eyes that showed warmth and strength, his armor a beautiful silver and steel, well taken care of and fit. Behind him stood an elf, pale skin accenting his green eyes and his red hair pulled back into a tight braid, a blade and dagger at his back. "A servant maybe," she wondered as they walked up

"Lara, I would like to introduce you to Commander of the Ferelden Grey Wardens, Duncan," Bryce said as he turned to Lara. Her throat went dry and her eyes almost shot out of her head, she stepped forward and stammered out, "It's an honor to meet someone of your esteem." Duncan offered his hand and she shook her hand, his grip strong but comforting. She quickly glanced at Howe, his face was still but it was clear he was shocked about the arrival as well

"Oh and this is a new recruit, Theron," Duncan offered and Theron bowed with his arms crossed over his chest

"It is not often we have such esteemed guest visiting us. What is it you have come for?" Lara asked as her eyes danced around the room, jumping between Theron and Duncan, the stories of valor and strength that she read as a child coursed through her mind. _"I'll slay the archdemon!" A young Lara yelled as she sat on her father's lap, her father would often respond, "I'm sure you would pup, I'm sure you would."  
><em>  
>"With the Darkspawn threat in the south, I have decided to get a few more recruits. I picked up Theron here in Denerim." Lara noticed how hard Theron was trying to look confident, but his hands were shaking at his sides "<em>I'll talk to him later<em>," she thought to herself as Howe cleared his throat, "But wasn't it said that this isn't blight, just a large raid."

Perfectly on that note, Duncan shook his head "While the archdemon hasn't been seen, every part of my body tells me this is a blight."

"Wouldn't it be better if it was just a large raid, now a Blight would be horrible. But after the last blight, it can't be possible for the Darkspawn to be able to muster up enough for a blight," Howe muttered, clearly thinking down of the wardens, the contempt so clear that it was shocking to Lara.

"Ah My Lord, your concerns with my actions are respectable, but what is it they say? Better safe than sorry," Duncan offered with a smile on his face, but the way he was looking away made it seem like he had heard and dismissed this line of questioning before.

Bryce cleared his throat and looked over to Duncan, saying, "We have many brave knights you can test if you would like, one of them, Ser Gilmore, is extremely passionate and skilled." Lara felt her hands shaking; the warrior in front of her could take anyone he pleased into the most esteemed order in the world, _"would he take her? Would he even offer?"_ "I will definitely test these men, but I have also heard much about your daughter's skill as a warrior, better than anyone in Highever, if the rumors are true." Lara's mouth went dry at the compliment, many things about her have been complimented before but never had one been such an honor to hear "Why...why thank you Ser," she stammered out but just as her dreams blew up, so did they fall. Bryce walked in front of her, motioning to keep her behind him as he said, "I've not so many children that I'd gladly see them off to war...unless you intend to invoke the Right of Conscription." The worry was heavy in his tone, Duncan did have royal decree to take anyone he pleased

"You have no need to fear, while we need as many good recruits as possible, I will not force the issue." Duncan's tone was of understanding and lead to a sigh of relief from Bryce as he walked away from Lara. What had been excitement before, became sadness, but she had to accept it, she was a smart girl, and she understood the reasoning...doesn't mean she had to like it.

"Lara, I'd like to talk to Duncan more in private," Bryce waved over to her but she had to get a word in first. "Duncan, can I still be tested anyway? I would be honored if my skill could be examined by someone of your caliber," Lara requested and Duncan nodded, "That would be fine, but we can talk more later."

Duncan looked down to Theron, "You should go too, just for a while. My Lord, can one of your guards escort Theron to our room?" Duncan asked but the idea made Theron's nose curl, he had seen enough of noble guards for a long enough. He looked down nervously at his hands and sighed, he still felt Vaughan's blood still on his face and hands, slowly clenching his fists, it was worth it, he pushed the though away as Bryce turned to Lara, asking, "Pup, why don't you show Theron around?"

Theron nearly dropped his jaw with shock, never before has he had a shem speak with such respect about him, especially one in such a high station, on a good day he would be pushed out of the way by a guard, on the worse day, something like Vaughan. He couldn't lie...it was something he could get used to. He looked up to see Lara and the Teyrn staring over at him so he gave a small bow again and muttered a quiet thank you.

"Of course father," Lara sighed, not that she felt bad about escorting Theron, but that everything felt like it was being swept out from under her feet today. First the expectation that she would fight with their army at Ostagar, but then small chance she had to become something of her dreams. With a quick kiss of her father's cheek and a wave to Howe and Duncan, she approached Theron, offering a hand and giving a slight smile "It's nice to meet you, as you heard, I'm Lara"

Theron ran his eyes over the sight before him, not like most shem women he had seen, she was tall and strong, but beneath her leather jerkin there was clearly a beautiful body, her long brown hair with small curls at the end was tied back like his, but judging from the quick knot she often wore it down, the only trait that made her look more like a royal lady than a warrior, but the tan formed with lines from the armor, clearly defined muscles, calloused fingers, and the strong presence she offered all exuded warrior. As confident as he tried to be, being an elf next to the daughter of one of the most powerful families in Highever was utterly nerve wracking, his voice shaking, but he tried to focus it, "It's my pleasure, my lady."

They walked out of the main hall together and through the paths of Highever Castle, beautifully aged stone brick surrounded them as Lara gave Theron a tour of the castle. Unlike the arl's manor in Denerim, there was something that made the castle more homely and relaxing. Around them Theron heard the sound of servants scurrying about and guards training, all presumably in regards to the upcoming battle. "So Theron," Lara turned around and smiled at him. "Did you live in the Alienage in Denerim? I haven't been there, I try to avoid Denerim if possible, don't want all those nobles trying to flirt with me," she asked. Her laugh was soothing and normal, something he never expected from any human in regards to him, he responded, "Uhm, yes, yes I was. I was arranged to be married to an elf from Highever's Alienage, I'm told it's a lot nicer here than Denerim." After quickly thinking up a way to get around telling Lara about Vaughan he just brushed over it. "Well then Duncan recruited me, she understood and last I heard she might stay in Denerim for a while or possibly come back here."

She listened intently, respecting him as her equal, never before had Lara really spoken personally with an elf, not out of contempt, but because she never had the opportunity. All the elves she knew were servants or handmaidens, most nobles didn't offer their elves to her to chat with and the servants were too unnerved by her, as much as the Cousland are kind to them. She didn't take offense though; some nobles were out right cruel, the memory of one of the guards kicking and breaking the arm of one of the servants after they accidentally spilled soup on them was floating in the back of her mind. Thankfully he was quickly ousted and but it was still a memory embedded. "Oh? I had no idea that elves have arranged marriages. That's fascinating," Lara exclaimed with curiosity.

The two of them slowly fell into a casual discourse; even Theron had begun to get comfortable and slowly opened up to her. It was definitely an odd sight, an armed elf with the Teyrn's daughter, but what few looks they got were quickly dismissed by a glare from their mistress. "Theron, before we head to your room, can we stop at the kennel? I've been meaning to say hello to my Mabari, and its right over here," Lara asked.

"A Mabari? The only Mabari hounds I have seen were around more upper class areas, none of them were ever used in the Alienage, lest the hounds get their paws dirty." The tone of contempt returning to his voice for the guards of Denerim

Lara gave a small chuckle, but knew that he wasn't only joking. "We have about….I'd say ten to fifteen Mabaris in our kennel," Lara explained and went on about a couple of facts about Mabari hounds as they followed the path to the south side of the castle, the loud barks a clear indicator that they were nearing a kennel. "Collin!" Lara yelled as she ran up to the gate of the Kennel, waving to a dark man with what looked like a circular mattress wrapped around his arm and a hound charging up and biting on it as a whip swung from his other hand. "Oh hello, Lara!" Collin called back in a gravelly voice and made a "git" sound to the hound, pulling away and dropping the padding on the ground. "Good to see you today." His eyes moved to Theron who was anxiously standing back and he whispered to her, "Who's the elf?"

Theron raised an eyebrow and walked up, an annoyed smirk on his face "The elf," the contempt was strong in his voice, "Is named Theron, a Grey Warden recruit here with the Commander in Ferelden," he slowly dragged on the words to demand the respect he wanted to receive and happily the Kennel Master gave a small nod, "I'm sorry, I meant no offense, it's good to meet someone of such skill." Theron nodded and gave a small smile as he leaned against the fence, not really listening to Lara and Collin talk, but focusing on the scene before him, the thick and furry masses of muscle all walking around the Kennel, standing up they'd be as large as he was and twice as wide.

"So the Grey Warden Commander is here, eh?" Collin asked and Lara nodded. "Yes, I wonder if they could make hounds into Grey Wardens? I'll have to ask him tonight," Collin asked and they both laughed. Lara hopped over the fence and stood next to Collin, the big man standing a good six foot five but had a heart of gold. "Come on Reilly!" she called out and with a loud yip, a light brown and black Mabari came charging out and aimed in their direction. A scary sight in most cases, but instead of taking a limb off, Reilly slowed down and pressed his nose into her thigh and licked her hand. The hound looked up and began panting, patiently waiting for his mistress to come play. She turned around and glanced at Theron who was stiff, probably afraid of the Mabari, "Come hop over, he won't bite. Well, unless you're a bad guy, but you aren't one," she added with a laugh

Theron swallowed anxiously then hopped over the fence, looking nervously at the Mabari as he walked over to him. The hound looked up at him curiously before leaning in and licking Theron's hand. A smile came to Lara's face at how fast Reilly accepted Theron and Theron slowly leaned down so he was eye to eye with the hound. "Nice to meet you, I'm Theron," offering a hand to the dog jokingly, not expecting him to respond. Reilly looked up curiously and then placed his hand in Theron's, making his eyes almost pop out with shock. Lara snorted in laughter and had to turn around to not make a mess of her and Colin just crossed his arms and smiled, laughing to himself, "Don't you be questioning my Hounds; they are just as smart as the rumors entail."

Like he was listening to the conversation, what looked like the dog equivalent of a smirk came to Reilly's face and he barked in agreement to Colin. "Well I sure won't question it anymore," Theron acknowledged and shook the dog's hand, letting Reilly run off to Lara.

After a few more minutes of talking and a wave goodbye, Lara and Theron started to walk away from the Kennel, Reilly walked a short distance behind them as they spoke to each other. "Well this is your room; will I be seeing you at dinner tonight?" Lara asked with a smile and Theron nodded, responding with, "I'm sure you will." With a quick scratch behind the ears, Theron walked into the room and sat down at the room he was sharing with Duncan, bigger than three houses combined in the alienage, but it wasn't surprising considering who Duncan….they were.

Lara continued to walk up to chambers, wanting to relax before dinner tonight but her thoughts were quickly interrupted by her name being called from the distance, the voice familiar to her. "Roderick! Hey!" She called out, pulling the redheaded knight into a tight embrace, rough lips brushed her cheek as they pulled away, leaving a blush against her cheeks. She quickly tucked a bit of hair back behind her ear and smiled, happy to see the kind knight, one of her closest friends since he was squired here ten or so years ago.

"It's good to see you, my lady." Roderick smiled as Reilly huffed, lying against the floor, not surprisingly; the hound never cared much for Rory.

"By the maker, you insufferable man, call me Lara!" She threw her hands up in annoyance and then crossed them against her chest only to hear the familiar laugh as Roderick respectfully declined to call her anything but a formality.

He laughed with her and then cleared his throat, "I've been looking for you a while, are the rumors true…that there is a Grey Warden here…and he is recruiting?"

"Yes, yes they are. I met him and another recruit he brought, an elf from Denerim, they are both incredibly nice. And….my father recommend you to be tested, I think they want to do it tomorrow after Fergus leaves with the troops."

"Me?! A Grey Warden…wow….it's like the stories Aldous told us as children," Ser Gilmore exclaimed, the shock on his face clear.

"Of course he would test you, you are one of the few people in the entire Teyrnir who can compete with yours truly," Lara teased, offering a slight bow.

"You still beat me most of the time, but I have to go. I will see you later, my lady," He emphasized the last bit just to mess with her and at the top of her lungs she yelled her name back to him and pressed her palm to her face and sighed, muttering, "Insufferable man…."

A few hours passed as Duncan walked into the room that Theron was waiting in, leaning against the wall in a chair as he was reading through a book he borrowed from the castle library; much to the ire of the librarian who thought that he was a thief. "Oh hello, Duncan." Theron laid his book down on the table and leaned his chair upright as the grizzled warrior sat down on the bed. "Had a good day, my boy?" Duncan asked, stretching with a grunt

"I spent some time with Lara; I might start liking this Grey Warden thing. They all respected me as an equal, normally an elf, especially an alienage elf, would be stepped on by people as high up as the Cousland family," Theron recounted the almost two hours he spent with Lara as Duncan listened intently. "The Cousland family has always been notable for their kindness, just a trait of theirs, but just as well, the Grey Warden name is a very important title here, just wear it with pride, Theron," Duncan responded, quickly adding, "the dinner before the army sets off is tonight, the Teyrn asked that you come." Theron nodded and looked down at his leather armor, well made as it may be; it was not very dinner appropriate. Duncan couldn't help but chuckle, "it's a dinner to celebrate a battle, plus we are warriors, it'll be fine."

"Mother! By the maker, this thing is hideous!" Lara pouted as she lifted the purple gown up against her frame in front of the mirror, the puffy sleeves and tight neckline would make her look like an old maiden. "You are wearing the dress missy, no complaining. It is the height of fashion when your father and I visited Orlais," Eleanor sighed as crossed her lips and folded her arms, tapping her foot against the floor at her daughter's determination to wear armor to the dinner. "Mother! You and father are making me stay here and not fight, at least let me show that I'm a ruler that should be respected, not some noble daughter with her head up her own arse!" Lara threw the dress down on her bed and crossed her arms over the leather jerkin, the buttons and clips worn with constant use and leather perfectly stretched to fit every curve of her body, it wasn't much protection in a real fight as a warrior, but it was certainly more comfortable then her chain and metal, the armor her father had custom made for her and was on a stand in the corner of the room. Silverite and Red Steel formed a series of chain links for the parts that faced constant movement and everything else was wrapped with steel and Silverite plate metal, offering a great balance of mobility and defense, it was the item she was proudest of. "You insufferable girl," Eleanor hollered, throwing her arms up in the same manner that Lara did when she was annoyed and walked over to her closet, skimming through before picking out a long blue strapless dress made in Denerim. "If you refuse to wear that, you have to wear this; we're already going to have enough warriors in armor there." Lara lifted her hand to her forehead and let out a long sigh, finally admitting some manner of defeat, "Fine…fine, can you send Oriana in to help me with my hair."

After slipping out of her leathers and hanging them against the wall, probably having spent more time making sure everything was nice and loose in case she needed to slip into them fast and quickly changing into the dress and a short pair of heels, already her calloused feet were uncomfortable. Reilly looked up from the end of the bed where he was sleeping and barked at Lara who quickly did a small spin for Reilly, asking, "What do you think?" Reilly seemed to smile and gave a contented huff as he lay back down. "Sister, I'm here," rung Oriana's voice as she walked into the room, her hair already in a beautiful up do with locks coming down to cascade and trace along her flawless and delicate face. They were polar opposites, or so she thought that on the day Fergus came home with her. Every feature perfectly shaped and delicate, constantly looking like she spent hours making every piece of hair was perfect, the voice only slightly accented by her native Antiva, _"any man's dream"_, Lara always thought. But as they grew to know each other, Oriana proved to be incredibly strong willed and witty when she wanted to, whereas Lara seemed to not be able to hold herself back at times, a perfect wife for Fergus who was as witty as a spoon. "You look radiant as always," Lara laughed and sat down in front of the mirror as Oriana sat behind her and slowly started to brush Lara's long dark brown locks, cascading down her back like a river of dark chocolate. "Thank you Lara, you look lovely yourself, I saw your mother walking out of here exasperated, I take it you wanted to wear your leathers?" Oriana stood up and turned Lara around to apply just a small bit of makeup to accent her eyes. "You know me Oriana, I can't be put into a skirt with kicking and screaming," Lara snorted back a laugh as she closed her eyes to let Oriana brush the powder along her eyes. "How's Fergus?" Lara asked. Oriana stood quiet for a moment to finish up what she was doing and then pulled back, answering, "He is ok, would rather he had some company on the trip down south, but he is worried, like your father. The Darkspawn mean this could truly be blight, as much as we can hope it won't be. But he is putting on a good face for Oren, oh and if I forget to mention, I know you want to be going with Fergus, but I'll be here in case you need any help, not that you need it, I love my husband, but you took after your father a little better in that regard," They both laughed amongst each other and slowly headed down to the dining hall, Reilly trailing at their heels.

Theron sat down next to Duncan at the table who was talking with the Teyrn about battle plans for the fight down south, Lara had walked in with another woman and was sitting at the head of the table talking to a man in armor, her brother, he assumed. His eyes fanned across the room, taking in the sights before him, never before had he seen such a series of nobles before and here he was, a lowly alienage elf sitting as an equal amongst such people! "Excuse me; are you from the Denerim Alienage?" A low voice called out from behind him, making him quickly turn around. A petite elf stood before him, wearing a short dress with various cheap stones encrusted in it and her long blonde hair hanging at each side, a braided piece going around each side and meeting at the back, thin and sharp tipped ears stood out the side. "Yes, yes I was," Theron said curiously, his eyes curiously exploring her face, trying to figure out where he recognized her from. "My...my name is Iona, I am the lady-in-waiting for Lady Landra," Iona said as she glanced over at a noble woman standing next to the Teryna. "Oh yes, I saw you walking in, odd to see an elven lady-in-waiting I would imagine, I thought most would be servants," he remarked, try as he might, he still couldn't hold back the tone of contempt. Iona shook her head to him, responding, "Lady Landra has been very great to my family, but back to what I was saying, did you know my daughter Amethyne, she lives in the alienage there?" The realization hit him like a brick. "Of course, Iona, I knew I recognized you from somewhere," he realized, his voice was a little too loud, but if anyone noticed, they ignored it. Iona took the empty seat next to Theron and they started to talk about the Alienage, there was horror on Iona's face as he recounted the story of what happened with Vaughan. "That is horrible! I….I have to talk to Lady Landra, I want to get Amethyne somewhere safe!" Theron reached out and put a warm hand on her shoulder to comfort her, rubbing along her bare shoulder slowly. "Hopefully nothing will go wrong, I took all the blame for the attack on the manor and because I am no longer in the city, it should be safe." Iona blushed softly, on her pale skin; it spread like fire on her face. "That was incredibly brave of you, most wouldn't do that." Theron laughed and flashed her small smile, "It had to be done, and one person should suffer so the masses can be safe, but thankfully I'm not suffering too bad, less than a week ago I was a poor alienage elf, now I'm a grey warden recruit," Theron teased. "A cute one at that…" Iona added, biting her lip as she smiled to Theron.

"Ah Lara, you remember Lady Landra don't you," Eleanor called over in Lara's direction, who had just finished eating about three plates of food, much to the laughter of her family. Dabbing her sauce covered lips with a napkin, she walked across to her mother and smiled in Lady Landra's direction, glancing at Landra's son Dairren who offered the standard practice of bowing and kissing her palm. The only person who she met today that hadn't done so was Theron, she thought and turned to see him talking with a pretty elven girl, the one who walked in with Lady Landra, _"maybe she lived in the Denerim Alienage"_, she wondered. "I'm sure you remember my son Dairren, he got defeated handily by your brother at one of the tournaments last year!" A blush formed on Dairren's face. "Well I'm sure I put up a reasonable defense," he muttered in return. "If Fergus was able to beat you, I would have knocked you out of the ring, I already can fight circles around him," Lara snorted at the idea, an obnoxious sound as Fergus turned around and lightly jabbed her arm, "I heard that missy." "And you know it is true," Lara teased and stuck her tongue out at Fergus, making Oren, who was sitting quietly between Oriana and Fergus, start to laugh wildly, rolling his eyes and saying, "Silly Auntie Lara." Eleanor cleared her throat, clearly the only one not amused by Lara's decorum, or lack thereof. "Like I was saying…Dairren will be escorting Bryce as his squire," Eleanor mentioned, trying to get back on topic. Lara raised an eyebrow, asking, "What will that entail?" Dairren let out a sigh, "Cleaning his armor, checking on his horse, making sure everything is ready, probably no fighting, got to keep that horse safe…." The last bit was muttered under his breath and Lara was about to ask a question when Bryce stood up and cleared his throat, signifying for everyone to take their seats as the servants were taking away everyone's empty plates. "Now as we all know, our king has called for all of our troops to go fight the rising Darkspawn Menace in the south, my son and I will be joining Arl Howe of Amaranthine and then leaving to bring our armies south while I leave Highever in my daughter's command." Lara couldn't help but blush at that thought, the Teyrn of Highever was the most respected ruler underneath the King and possibly General Loghain Mac Tir, and for a time, this power would be solely hers, she was taught to rule, but it was never something she wanted, Fergus was the heir, he would receive the land, but she would do her best, she had to. Looking up, she saw Howe at the end of the table on the right, standing up with a look of pride on his face, but it only made him look more skeevy. "I would like us to all pray for our success in battle and a quick return home," requested her father. "Maker knows we need it, the south is freezing this time of year." Fergus whispered to Lara under his breath and she had to hold her nose to not let out another embarrassing snort of laughter. Mother Mallol walked down the center portion of the dining hall and stood with her hand raised in front of Bryce and everyone closed their eyes, folding their hands and joined her in prayer. As everyone began to clear out of the dining hall, Fergus turned to Lara, "Sister, come to my room once you are done, I want to talk to you privately." There was a seriousness that was rarely seen on the oft light-hearted Fergus but she quickly nodded, waving to Theron who was still talking to Iona, almost in a world of his own. He probably was, she thought, this was so different then the things he was used to, a few days back he was just an alienage elf, now he is a Grey Warden and is next to nobles, it must feel good to talk to a fellow elf who had to live in such different conditions.

"Theron, I'll be up for a while longer talking to the Teyrn, so you'll have the room to yourself for most of the night," Duncan mentioned, squeezing his shoulder as he and the Teyrn walked out. "Iona, why don't we go to my room for a while and talk," Theron offered and Iona nodded sweetly in agreement, slipping her hand into his as they walked out of the dining hall, the sun must've set while they were eating, the moonlight looking beautiful over the open passages of Highever Castle. They walked together into the large room and sat down together at the end of the bed, her fingers laced with his. "Theron, tell me about the girl you had set to be your wife," Iona asked as she played with his hand, her delicate fingers tracing the muscles of his arm. "Her name was Nesiara, we didn't get much time to talk as you can imagine, she was from Highever, in fact, she could be back already, depends on how fast it took her, but you know what," he paused, having just realized something, "she looked incredibly like you, and she was beautiful," Theron bit his lips softly, hoping the hint was smooth enough to work. She blushed and looked down, whispering, "If she was beautiful and looked like me, are you saying I'm beautiful…?" Theron moved closer and laid his other hand on her thigh, only making her blush more. "Why yes, yes I am, Iona," His voice was smooth as she turned her head up to him, their faces mere inches apart. With a nervous gulp, he leaned in close and found her lips; his hand trailed up her side and cupped her cheeks as they fell back on the bed, embracing each other.

Quickly slipping out of the dress and hanging it up in her closet, Lara slipped back into her leathers and walked across the hall to Fergus's room, knocking on the door and walking in when she heard his response. Fergus was packing a few things into a backpack with his back to Lara as she sat down on the bed. "What was it you wanted to talk about that was so important?" Lara asked as she watched him slowly. "Sister…we both know this could be something much bigger than they are making it out to be, I am trying to be myself with Oren and Oriana, but I am worried," Fergus sighed and stood up, biting his lip, an old habit he did when he was nervous or uncomfortable. "I just want to say, I love you sister, and that I trust you to take care of my wife and son if anything happens to me." A tear dripped down Lara's cheek as she jumped up and hugged Fergus tight, her arms wrapped around the metal chest plate of his armor, tears started dripping down her face as Fergus wrapped an arm around her waist. "Don't cry sis…you'll make me cry," Fergus tried to laugh, but choked up on it. "I love you, Fergus, promise me you'll come back alive with father, I still have to knock you on your ass for the three hundredth time," she joked, the joke was forced, but it was enough to lighten the mood as they let go of each other. "I promise I will try, hey, at least Highever will have a competent ruler. I have a feeling you and Oriana would be doing most of the ruling if I was the Teyrn," Fergus snickered knowing it would annoy Lara, and that it did. She slapped at his armor and crossed her lips, pouting, "That isn't funny!" "It's kind of funny," Fergus muttered as Oriana walked in with Oren, Oriana smiled at her and bid hello. As Bryce and Eleanor followed behind they all spoke as a family, having a good intimate time before Fergus and Bryce were to head down south. "Auntie! Are you going to be staying with us? Will you teach me how to use a sward! I want to defend when a dragon attacks," Oren asked as he excitedly ran and swung his arm. "Die evil dragon!" Fergus started laughing, "That's a sword Oren; I could teach you when I get back." Oren raised an eyebrow and looked inquisitively at Fergus, as inquisitive as a 6 year old could "If you taught me I couldn't fight a dragon! Let Auntie Lara teach me, she is better! She could fight a dragon!" Everyone started laughing; Lara almost fell back from how hard she was laughing. "Well I should be going to bed, I wish you a safe return brother," She quickly offered a kiss to the dark brown stubble on his face and walked to her bed, all of a sudden overcome with exhaustion as she undressed and laid down beside Reilly, burying her cheek against the deep auburn fur and snoring along with the hound.


	4. Chapter 4 - The Mighty Have Fallen

**A Tale of Two Wardens  
>Chapter 4 - The Mighty Have Fallen<strong>

Iona pulled away from Theron as they laid there together on the bed, their clothes strewn about with the blanket of the bed wrapped around their waists. Iona had her hair down and spread out with her head on Theron's arm when all of a sudden she jumped up. "Theron, did you hear that?" Iona whispered, looking down at the half asleep Theron. Theron grumbled and opened his eyes slightly. "I'm sure it is just the troops leaving…," he muttered but Iona started to stand up, slipping on her under garments and opening the door. With a light crack, a spurt of blood burst out as an arrow buried itself in Iona's chest. Just as he had started to get up, he saw her fall, her face and eyes still as she fell back, dead before she hit the floor. In one quick movement, Theron had his back pressed against the dresser and the dagger in his hand. "Aww damn shame, she was a pretty one," remarked one of the soldiers as he stepped over the body, another one chiming in, "She is pretty warm still, if you aren't picky." Theron held his breath, trying to still every movement as the two guards walked down the room, talking amongst themselves about how the Grey Warden was supposed to be in here. Slipping out of the shadows and with a kick, Theron knocked down the first guard and buried his dagger in his throat. Grabbing the dead guard's sword, he swung out, bashing into the chest plate of his companion's armor. This knocked the guard back, with a thud; he fell to the ground, the sword's tip pressed against his throat. "Who are you?" Theron hissed the question at him as color shot out of the guard's face, "Why….why should I tell you, knife-ear!?" the guard barked, trying to put on a strong attitude but the sweat on his brow was breaking his demeanor. Theron grinned, pressing the blade down slowly, drawing a small bead of blood. "We're with Arl Howe!" The guard panicked and kicked out, knocking Theron down and tried to skitter to his sword but couldn't reach it as the dagger buried itself in his back. With a muttered curse, he ran over to Iona and sighed in agony at seeing her lifeless face look up at him, her blood dripping onto his hands from the wound in her chest. "I'm so sorry…I'll make sure Amethyne knows…" he whispered to her still body and grabbed his leathers, slipping them on after shutting her eyes with a gentle swipe of his fingers.

Lara groaned and rolled onto her back, grabbing a cup from the end table and chucking it at the door, Reilly had been scratching at it for a good two minutes. With a concerned whelp, Reilly walked over and pressed his nose to her cheek and licked, like he was begging her to wake up. "Ugh….fine, I'll let you out," Lara muttered and stretched as she walked over to the door, wearing nothing but her small clothes. Just as she touched the doorknob to open it, Reilly pushed the door shut, beckoning her with a tilt of his head to listen at the door. Lara sighed but went along as she pressed her ear against the door and heard marching, but in small groups. "Well that is odd, it's probably nothing, let's go back to bed…" she whispered as all of a sudden there was a frantic knocking at the door. Lara let out an exasperated sigh and opened the door to see an elven servant, covering her mostly bare body behind the door. "What is it, it must be two in the morning," Lara hissed. The elf's face was pale and his breathing labored, about to say, "The castle is under-there he is!" a man barked and an arrow buried itself in the servant's back, knocking the door open and pushing Lara against the wall behind the door. She placed her hand to her mouth to hold back a scream and she slinked against the wall more as the three men walked in slowly. "Wonder who was in here that the elf was looking for…." One of them muttered before noticing a shadow coming out from the door. "Ello poppet…" snickered one of the men as he reached out, pushing the door closed and a horrid smirk came to the leader's face at seeing Lara in her vulnerable position. _"Shit…shit...shit….."_ Lara thought, her eyes traveling around. One of the men started to unbuckle his leather armor, ready to violate her…multiple times, she feared when all of a sudden she realized that Reilly had pressed himself against the wall and was backing up to charge. Reilly howled to get the men's attention, opening a weak point from the guards turning around to see the hound charging and then running forward, knocking the leader against the wall. His head hit the stone with a sickening crack and the two other men drew their swords, but Lara was quicker, grabbing a large brass bowl from the counter and raising it as a shield. She charged forward, smashing one of the men down right next to her armor stand, with a quick roll she grabbed her sword and shoved it into the man's side, piercing the weak point of his leather armor and twisted it under his rib cage. She looked up as Reilly bit down on the last man's throat, ending his life with a disgusting squirt of blood. Lara laid there for a moment in utter shock and then pulled her blade out of the man's chest; sickened by the blood. Never before had she seen someone dead…let alone at her own hands. Reilly jumped over the body and licked her face and she responded with a kiss to his salty nose. "Thank you buddy, you saved my life."

"Lara! Are you ok sweetheart?" Eleanor Cousland called out as she ran into the open door of the room. "I'm ok Mother, quick, help me get my armor on," Lara demanded as she looked up while fastening on her boots and saw her mother standing there in her old archer's jerkin, the whitewood bow standing at attention with an arrow nocked. "Of course, of course, are you ok though, did any of these men hurt you?" Eleanor asked, glancing down at the three dead men that Reilly had pushed over for her. She put her bow down and started to lock the buckles on the back of Lara's armor. "Reilly saved my life….I would've….no, I'm fine and they are dead," whispered Lara with a shaky voice and took the shield off of her stand and locked it to her arm. "What is going on," she demanded. "I don't know, I don't know, those men had the Howe crest on their shield, I don't understand it," Eleanor questioned as she picked up one of the small wooden shields, the brown bear emblazoned over the Orange and White pentagon stared back at them. Lara quietly stood there in thought when all of a sudden it hit her like a brick. "Arl Howe must've purposely delayed his men to take our castle while our troops are gone!" "Your father was with Arl Howe and the Grey Warden, is he safe?" Eleanor begged, panicked about the status of her husband. "We have to go find him, he wouldn't be armed, and I don't think the Grey Warden can get involved with things like this," Lara yelled as she ran out of the room, stepping over the bodies. While she ran, she began to think about Theron, wondering what he was doing right now; it would be excellent to have a skilled fighter on their side. Lara was about to leave the noble suite of the castle when her mother called over to her, "Lara! Oriana and Oren!" The color shot out of Lara's face when she ran to the door of her brother's room and kicked it open, hoping to take any soldiers by surprise, but the sight she saw was worse than anything she was expecting. Oren was lying down on the carpet, blood spreading out from a large wound in his stomach, the bloody sword lying at his side and Oriana's body was draped across the bed, her clothes ripped and an axe buried in the foam of the mattress. "Oren….no…" Lara cried and fell to her knees; she couldn't help but think about how Oren would be trying to grab the sword or sward as he called it. Reilly pressed his fur against her side, to try and comfort her, but nothing could comfort her right now. "I'll kill them…I'll kill those bastards, mother, don't look," Lara pleaded, looking up to Eleanor who shook her head. "No, no I'll look, so I know why I will bury a blade in Howe's heart."

Theron let out a furious yell as he ran his sword across the chest of one guard, then dove for his dagger and threw it into the guard's shield to break his defense. He was pushing his way down to the main hall where the Teyrn was with Duncan but just when he was about to open a door, a blade swung down, quickly parried by Theron's sword. When he glanced up, he saw an armored redhead, but with the colors of Highever on his shield. The man about ready to throw another blow, but Theron raised his other hand. "I'm one of the grey wardens, stop, I'm here to help," he explained as the man backed away, a blush forming on his face. "My apologies, I'm Ser Gilmore," Ser Gilmore said as he reached out and offered his hand to Theron. He gripped it tightly, responding with, "I'm Theron, and I was looking for my commander, he was with the Teyrn." "Then we have similar goals," Ser Gilmore answered as they both glanced at the door then to each other. Without a word, they both kicked out and smashed down the door. "Theron, my boy, I'm happy you made it. Protect the Teyrn!" Duncan called out as he parried a strike and sent the guard down with his dagger, Theron looked over and saw the Teyrn fighting another soldier but without armor, the Teyrn wasn't winning. He ran across the hall but was knocked off his feet by a bolt of mana that was shot into his gut, knocking the wind out of him. He struggled to get up while Ser Gilmore ran to the mage, raising his shield and knocking the woman down, only to follow up by shoving a blade into her chest. Theron's vision was all fuzzy as he saw the Teyrn raise his blade to block a blow, but missed as the guard drove the sword into the Teyrn's stomach, knocking him back. "Damn it," Theron groaned and struggled to push himself up, but with what sight he had, he threw the dagger. The shot paid off, the dagger buried itself in the guard's arm, making him stumble backwards. With Ser Gilmore's help, he got up and they both stabbed their swords into the soldier. Duncan ran over to the Teyrn who had blood pooling at his lips already and helped him up slowly. "Duncan,…you aren't obligated to help me….but please…..I will give you whatever you wish…" the Teyrn pleaded. "You know what I need, my lord," Duncan sighed and the Teyrn nodded. "Please….send your recruit to help them…to safety…then you can take her….take me to the…servant's exit.…" Theron nodded in understanding as Duncan looked up at him and ran out of the hall and fighting his way to the residential quarters.

Blood shot out in an arc as Lara slashed across a soldier's back and Reilly bounced between two others while her mother was shooting off arrows from the elevated path. Spotting a good moment, Lara charged forward and swung out with her shield, spinning on her heel from the momentum and slashed out with the blade. At the same time, an arrow shot above her head and landed in the chest of another soldier. "Lara, we have to go to the vault, we can't let Howe have any of the valuables in there," Eleanor called out as she nocked another arrow and started to run over to Lara who had her back to a corner. A horrid crack from the sound of a soldier dying reached her ears and Reilly braced himself, ready to charge before a familiar voice called her name. "Theron," Lara yelled excitedly as she turned the corner and almost knocked the poor elf down with a tight hug, uncomfortable with all her armor on. "Your father and Duncan asked me to bring you to them; they were heading to the servant's exit," Theron explain as he jolted around to make sure no one was the immediate vicinity. "Who is this?" Eleanor asked as Reilly ran up and rubbed his head against Theron's hand. "I'm Duncan's recruit, please, we must hurry." Theron withdrew his sword but was interrupted as Eleanor took charge and led them a different direction, calling back behind her, "We have to clear the vault first, we can't let Howe take anything, and please Theron, it will be quick." Theron paused, "That is probably best, are you all ok?" Lara was silent for a moment as Eleanor worked out the lock and opened the vault and they all walked inside, closing the door behind them. "Fergus's….wife and son were killed…it was horrid.." whispered Lara a few moments later and Theron's heart clenched at the thought of someone seeing that, it reminded him of what he saw when he walked into Vaughan's room. He put his hand on her back, trying to comfort her, but she was beyond his help. He whispered, "I'm so sorry; we have to go through….you can mourn afterwards, we need your strength. They would want you to live." Lara let out a sad sigh, the image still clear in her mind but she had to admit he was right and nodded in agreement, but staying much more quiet than usual.

With the vault door pushed open, Theron decided to wait outside with Reilly, to make sure no soldiers came. Eleanor walking up to a large chest filled with coins, sovereigns, silvers, and coppers a plenty along with numerous armor stands with weapons. "Mother, what are we taking? Lara asked as she approached one of the armor stands and ran her fingers along the Cousland crest, not changed for hundreds of years. "Grab the family sword and anything you need," Eleanor called out as she packed a few linen drawstring bags with the coin from the chest and set them to the side. Lara walked towards the main part of the room, an ancient chainmail set and a longsword that glowed with magic, the ancient enchantments laid on it just as strong as they were the day that they were made back in King Calenhad's era. Lara took the blade and its sheath, clenching it tight and running her fingers over the Cousland emblem on the rounded pommel. She pulled the red steel sword she normally used off of her waist and replaced it with the family relic, but still held onto the old sword for Theron to replace the steel sword she saw him using. "Nothing else we can do then…" The sadness in Eleanor's voice was clear as she handed Lara a few of the purses and they walked out.

Theron felt the coin purses he had been giving shaking at his side, his heart had almost burst when he was handed the two purses, filled with more money than anyone in the alienage would have seen in their entire lives. The group reentered the main hall and was met by Ser Gilmore, the blood stain was still fresh on the carpeted floor from where Bryce had been stabbed, but no one was going to tell Lara or Eleanor that. "Good Job, Theron," Ser Gilmore said as he shook his hand and looked at Lara, only to pull her into a tight embrace and mutter, "I'm glad you are ok, Lara, and you, mi' lady Cousland." Theron glanced at Lara as her mouth fell open, but he couldn't figure out what would make her so shocked from the meeting. "Did the Teyrn and Duncan get to the secret exit?" Theron asked, breaking the momentary silence. "I believe so yes, you must hurry, we can't hold the gates back much longer, the castle is lost," Ser Gilmore admitted sadly, clearly exhausted, the stress pulled at his face. Lara ran forward and squeezed his armored arms and yelled, "No! Come with us! Roderick, please! "Lara begged but Ser Gilmore put a defiant face on. "I'm sorry, Lara, but I have to defend this home, my home." Reilly let out a dismal whine as a large crack was heard from the front gate and Roderick pulled away to press his body against the gate with the other guards. "Go!" he yelled and Theron had to grab both Lara and Eleanor out of the room, Reilly pushing his mistress from behind with his sheer size Theron smashed the door closed behind them and pressed a fallen piece of wood against the door, again, with Reilly's help, just as the sound of the gate crashing echoed behind them. "Lara, we have to go!" Theron yelled as Eleanor grabbed her daughter's arm and stared her in the eyes to get her moving.

"It's in here!" Lara yelled and pushed open the door of the servant's larder, she thought she had seen the worst of the worst today, but seeing her father half dead on the floor was the last thing she could handle. She fell to her knees and began to crawl towards Bryce, his face an eerie grey and blood bubbling behind his lips, staining the goatee. Eleanor's eyes shot open and she ran behind her husband, letting him lay his head in her lap. Lara looked up at Theron, sadness in his eyes as he walked towards Duncan who was standing in the back of the room, opening the secret passage. Reilly just stared at her, but as much as she wanted to assure the dog she was ok, she truly wasn't, so Reilly just sat there, looking down quietly at her dying father. Bryce reached up and put his hand against her cheek, his skin was cold but warm at the same time, like he was trying to keep the life in his body to say goodbye. The tears were falling down her face as she held his hand and brought it to her lips and kissing the knuckles softly. "Father…hang on...please," she pleaded through sobs as Eleanor stroked the hair out of his face. "We can find you healing magic, please." Bryce let out what was meant to be a laugh, but it sounded more like a gurgle. "My loves, I am gone….please, you must go warn Fergus….." Bryce was cut off by a gut wrenching cough as he spit up more blood, staining his goatee more and dripping onto his clothes. Lara's face was in a crumpled state of agony but she nodded, wiping her tears against her arm, she looked down at her dying father and asked, "And tell him he is Teyrn?" Bryce nodded as Duncan walked up and leaned down beside the dying Bryce. "Duncan…please take my family to safety…I beg of you." Bryce pleaded and Duncan nodded but turned to Lara. "I will, but you know what I must ask…I need recruits, what brews in the south could be worse than anything we saw today." Lara looked up at him with confusion on her face. "But...but you already have a recruit," she muttered, referring to Theron. "I need more, every Grey Warden is needed, I know many think we are just accessories, but there is a need for them more than anyone could understand." Duncan looked at her but before she could think, Bryce chimed in, "Please pup, you should do this….you know it is what you wanted…please, take your mother and go." Lara felt her own lip shaking at the thought of her father being ripped away from her, all the memories of the times they spent with each other ran through her head like a jumbled mess and she felt the salty tears hit her lips. "Bryce, I will stay. I will buy them as much time as I can to let them get out of here, go Lara, live your life, I die with no regrets, please live, my child." Eleanor let Bryce's head down as she drew her bow and positioned in aim with the door. "Mother no! No! I love you!" Lara yelled as another crack broke through the castle and she heard Theron order Reilly to help push Lara over. With the help of the massive dog, he slid his arms around Lara's waist and tried to drag her to the trapdoor where Duncan was waiting. What strength she was fighting back with quickly faded and she started crying, listening to her parents speak about how much they loved each other, but it was cut off as the trapdoor shut down above them. The passageway was closed behind and Reilly pressed against her leg, she reached down and ran her fingers through his coarse fur but nothing made her feel better. Lara felt everything pour out of her, every emotion, every feeling, every memory; all of it came out as tears. In the span of an hour, she saw her family get ripped away from her, and now she was being thrown into something she always wanted, but never expected…right now she would throw it away in an instant to get her family back.


End file.
